


Cooking

by ihavealotofwords



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Peter Must Supervise, Prompt Fill, Wade Can't Cook Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavealotofwords/pseuds/ihavealotofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade tries cooking. Peter wakes up to the smoky smell of his botched attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [filled](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/post/72973960190/spideypool-request-peter-and-wade-decide-to-cook) over at [my tumblr](http://fanofallthingsadorkable.tumblr.com/) :
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> spideypool request! Peter and Wade decide to cook dinner together. Hilarity ensues.

“Peter! I think it’s gonna eat me!”

Peter shot straight up, frantically peering around in the darkness. He made to move, but stopped when something heavy and solid pinned him down.

“Don’t do it! You don’t have to make the sacrifice!”

Peter immediately relaxed when Wade burrowed under the covers, curling up against his side. His eyes adjusted to the darkness- it was still early enough that no light came through the window. Peter wasn’t surprised that Wade was up before the sun; given the merc’s awful sleeping habits, it wasn’t unusual for Peter to get up and get ready for class and find Wade already up and around. It was unusual for him to wake Peter up, clinging to him and looking guilty.

Peter rubbed his eyes. “What’s up?” he asked in a sleepy voice. Wade looked sheepish.

“I wanted to do something nice for you today, but we didn’t have the ingredients for tacos, so I dug around and found some flour, and…” Wade trailed off and Peter took a sniff, suddenly realizing that the apartment smelt burnt.

“Wade, what is that?”

“Don’t worry, I extinguished the fire and shot the fire alarms because they wouldn’t shut up,” Wade said, trying to sound reassuring.

“You just have to press the button, not shoot them,” Peter said exasperatedly. He rested his hand on Wade’s arm gently. “What caught fire?”

“Your cake,” Wade said in a small voice. “I was making you one, but baking apparently isn’t my thing.”

“Apparently,” Peter repeated dryly. He groped around beside the bed for a semi-clean pair of sweat pants and tugged them on. He rolled out of the covers and braced himself. “Let me go see.”

Wade trailed after Peter, looking for all the world like a lost puppy, more so than any fully grown man should be capable of. Peter winced at the burnt smell as he stepped into the kitchen. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. Flour covered the counter, along with several small piles of dropped ingredients. The oven was still smoking slightly, but seemed no worse for wear. The charred remains of the cake were cooling on the table- none of it looked edible.

“It was going to be strawberry,” Wade said softly, studying Peter’s expression. Peter tilted his head.

“You did this for me? Why?”

Wade shuffled. “Just, you know, being nice?” It came out as a question. Wade hunched his shoulders. “I don’t know, just wanted to do something for you. You’ve done a lot for me, putting up with my shit, standing up for me, not running screaming at the sight of me…” Wade babbled, working himself up to a full on word explosion. Peter leaned up on tiptoe and silenced the merc with a kiss. He was met with a few moments of speechless silence, making him smile.

“Thank you. You didn’t have to, but it’s sweet that you did.”

Wade’s jaw snapped shut and he studied Peter curiously. Peter smiled even wider. “How about we clean up a little and make one together?” he suggested.

—-

Several hours later, Peter dumped the last of the homemade icing onto the cake and spread it around with a butter knife. The sun had made its appearance while they had been working, but Peter decided one day off of school wouldn’t hurt.

“That looks really good,” Wade complimented, peering over Peter’s shoulder carefully like he was afraid of messing Peter up.

“It’s a family recipe. Used to help make it when I was little.”

It was a simple coconut cake with thin frosting, but it turned out well with what little ingredients Peter had to work with. Once he was done spreading the icing, strong arms wrapped around his waist and Wade rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter dropped the icing container and turned in Wade’s arms, leaning up to steal another kiss.

“Come on. Let’s go back to bed. You can feed me cake and we’ll spend the day being lazy.”

The smile Wade gave him was blinding.


End file.
